Not a Love Story
by Julie Anna Tennant
Summary: Dean definitivamente não está apaixonado pelo Cas. Por que diabos todo mundo insiste nessa ideia? - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer: **O(a) autor(a),** SilverMusic10**, não possui Supernatural, apenas o plot da seguinte história. A tradutora, **Julie Anna Tennant**, também não possui Supernatural, ou sequer o plot da história, ela só teve mesmo o trabalho de traduzir. E ambos não recebem um único centavo por esta fanfic.

* * *

**NOT A LOVE STORY**

_Uma história original de __**SilverMusic10**_

_Tradução de __**Julie Anna Tennant**_

**_Tradução autorizada pelo(a) autor(a)_**

* * *

Eu não gosto do Castiel, Dean afirmava para si mesmo.

Ele só se sentia grato pelo cara tê-lo resgatado do Inferno. E se às vezes Dean encarava mais do que o necessário aqueles brilhantes olhos azuis, ou aquele cabelo de quem parece ter acabado de sair da cama após uma intensa noite de sexo, ou então aqueles lábios cheios e tentadoramente convidativos... bem, isso só acontecia porque se sentia mais sexualmente frustrado do que de costume. Porra, ele esteve no Inferno durante quarenta anos, no fim das contas!

Mas ele não gostava do Cas.

Olhares significantemente longos e falta de espaço pessoal, este é apenas o modo dos dois se avaliarem. Droga, Dean já falou milhares de vezes sobre a história do espaço pessoal. E ele juro que não existe mais nada entre os dois, ponto final. Okay, Cas perdeu sua graça por ele, mas não foi _exatamente_ por ele, foi pelo bem de toda a raça humana. Foi para proteger os humanos que ele aprendeu a amar. Bem, pelo menos era isso que Dean insistia em dizer a si mesmo.

Porque ele não gostava do Cas, quantas vezes mais precisaria repetir aquilo?

Dean havia visto o futuro e, tinha que admitir, este não era nem um pouco bonito. Exceto... exceto essa coisa que havia entre seu eu futuro e o eu futuro do Cas. Essa coisa que ele não conseguia definir exatamente o que era e tampouco sabia dizer se queria realmente pensar à respeito. Ficou aliviado de voltar ao presente, de verdade, e seu coração definitivamente _não_ acelerou quando reencontrou o anjo caído.

Ele realmente não está a fim do Cas.

Dean sempre tentou ignorar todos os pequenos traços peculiarmente cativantes do Cas, mas isso nem sempre funciona; o cara precisa mesmo parecer tão adoravelmente aterrorizado pela mera idéia da existência de prostitutas? Dean também já até acha fofa a completa falta de cultura popular do anjo. Ele acabou de dizer fofa? Quis dizer cativante, como um amigo.

Porque ele não pensa no Cas de qualquer outra maneira.

Então acontece o Apocalipse, e Dean não tem tempo para pensar em mais nada além disso. Ele com certeza não parou para analisar como seu coração batia forte quando Cas empurrou-o contra a parede daquele beco. Seus rostos estavam ridiculamente próximos, mas ele não gosta de pensar muito no assunto. A "Equipe do Livre Arbítrio" é tudo o que eles tem contra Lúcifer e os anjos, e Dean certamente não pensa no quão humano Cas vem se tornando e em como o anjo, de fato, pode acabar do jeito que estava no futuro que lhe fora mostrado. Mas então Lúcifer pegou Sammy e aquilo era tudo o que realmente importava no momento. Dean ficou secretamente orgulhoso quando Cas acabou com Miguel e seu coração quase parou ao ver seu anjo explodir. Mas ele não tem muito tempo para deter-se no assunto, pois Sammy logo está pulando no abismo e então, seu irmão se vai. Simples assim. Não interessa que Cas pudesse curá-lo, seu irmão se foi.

Mas está tudo bem, de certo modo, porque agora ele tem Lisa.

Só que não está tudo bem de verdade. Sammy se foi, Cas está fora de seu alcance e as coisas parecem que nunca se acertarão outra vez. Então, Sammy está de volta e, sim, agora ele e Cas possuem uma ligação bem mais forte, mas Dean realmente gostaria que Cas tivesse mantido aquilo para si, ou pelo menos não tivesse comentado nada. Porque eles estão passando mais tempo juntos do que antes e as coisas poderiam ficar estranhas, apenas por isso. Mesmo assim, ele não vê Cas com tanta freqüência. Não que haja algum problema nisso, não é como se Dean quisesse vê-lo a toda hora, sério. O fato de Cas tê-lo traído também não o faz querer se esconder num canto qualquer e chorar, longe disso. O cara era praticamente da família, e ele sempre levou essa coisa familiar muito a sério.

Mas isso não quer dizer que ele goste do Cas.

Dean vê seu mundo praticamente cair ao seu redor. Cas o traiu e agora está em uma de matar pessoas, mas esse não é o Cas que ele conhece, este não é o Cas no qual ele aprendeu a confiar. Ainda assim, Dean concorda prontamente em ajuda-lo quando o anjo vem até ele e Sam. Eles abrem os portões do Purgatório, e Dean fica tão aliviado por Cas ainda estar vivo que poderia até beija-lo. Mas não o faz. Porque isso não é algo que amigos façam. Logo Cas está pingando aquela gosma preta e atira Dean contra a parede – e naquele momento ele começa a temer por seu amigo. Mas mesmo assim ele não acredita no Leviatã, Cas não pode estar morto. Ele assiste enquanto o anjo desaparece lado adentro, até que tudo o que resta dele é seu sobretudo. O que tem de mais se Dean guarda-lo? Ele também guardou o revolver da Jo, é só algo que ele costuma fazer, okay?

Não é como se ele estivesse apaixonado.

Os Leviatãs dão um trabalho da porra para matar e Dick Roman ainda vai acabar com ele, Dean simplesmente sabe. Mas ele precisa continuar, ele precisa vingar o Cas. Seu coração, contudo, definitivamente não parece a ponto de explodir quando descobre que Cas ainda está vivo e bem. Ou tão bem quanto é possível. O anjo não se lembra de nada e está casado, mas Dean não sente nem um pouco de ciúmes dele, é óbvio que não. Ainda assim, tudo está bem outra vez, porque agora ele tem seu anjo de volta, mesmo que este esteja trancado num manicômio. Dean já o perdoou há tempos e ele não precisava pegar para si todo a loucura do Sammy, mas o mais velho dos Winchester sente-se grato por ele tê-lo feito. E jura que encontrará uma maneira de ajudar seu anjo, porque eles são uma família.

Mas Dean realmente não gosta de homens, okay?

Apesar de que Cas não é exatamente um homem, é um anjo. Ele é o seu anjo. E quando Cas lhe dá uma pena de anjo, "só por precaução", Dean a esconde discretamente no porta-malas do Impala para mantê-la segura; ele não fala sobre isso com Sam, pois sabe que seu irmão nunca compreenderia.

Ele não ama o Cas.

Quando eles estão no Purgatório, tudo o que Dean consegue pensar é em achar o anjo. Ele o abraça quando finalmente encontra-o, porque é o tipo de coisa que família faz, mesmo que ele nunca tenha abraçado Cas antes. Merda, Dean praticamente nunca encostou nele, mas algo naquele gesto simplesmente lhe parecia certo na hora. Eles alcançam o portal e, nesse momento, o mundo de Dean desaba outra vez quando Cas fica para trás de propósito. Ele acaba não conseguindo suportar a verdade e cria novas memórias. Porque, a final de contas, foi tudo sua culpa, não foi? Sempre é sua culpa, Dean não fora forte o suficiente para trazer Cas de volta; Essa verdade o atinge de forma dolorosa toda vez que pensa sobre isso.

E agora ele não sabe mais dizer exatamente como se sente sobre Cas.

Quando Dean o vê, ainda maltrapilho e barbado, caminhando pelo acostamento da rodovia perto de Pontiac, Illinois, a porcaria de seu coração quase pára e uma onda de alívio passa por ele. Dean não consegue evitar sentir-se culpado, mesmo depois de Cas mostrar-lhe a verdade; ele sente-se incapaz de salvar alguém, apesar de Cas lhe garantir que nada daquilo é sua culpa e que ele não pode salvar a todos. E sinceramente, aquilo era exatamente o que Dean precisava ouvir no momento. Como diabos aquele anjo conseguia sempre fazê-lo se sentir melhor? Não importava mais, realmente. Dean encontra-se em êxtase por ter Cas de volta e, e...

E que se foda! Ele está apaixonado pelo Cas, pronto.

**FIM**

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Olá pessoas do fandom de Supernatural. Como podem ver, esta é minha primeira postagem por aqui e, como não confio muito na minha criatividade para escrever uma Destiel, preferi começar com uma tradução. Por falar nisso, este é o meu primeiro trabalho como tradutora, por isso sejam bonzinhos comigo.

Bem, quem quiser ler a história original, em inglês, ela está no endereço abaixo (sem os espaços, claro):

**www . fanfiction s/9026632/1/**

Acho que isso é tudo, muito obrigada pela atenção. E se puderem deixar aquela palavrinha de incentivo, eu ficarei muito feliz. Até a próxima.

**_Julie Anna Tennant_**


End file.
